Marry Me
by LaurenLaneLover
Summary: who would have guessed a day off and a day of playing hooky would change so much.


**Yes, I am back! Hope you missed me! Anyway, I've heard the song 'Marry Me' by Train dozens of times and have finally decided what it reminded me of. Yes, Niles and CC, or course! Who else? I actually think this sucks lol but I figured I'd post it anyway since I spent so much time on it. So without further adieu, I bring you my latest one-shot. Enjoy!**

**Marry Me**

"Niles, can you get me a cookie from the box on the counter?" Fran was sitting on the table with the paper in one of her very loud robes as she reached her hand back for him to hand it to her.

"You know, Mrs Sheffield, if you just reach another four inches you can reach the box yourself," she pushed with a raised brow.

"But I can't," she frowned as she turned her head and reached again though it was obvious that she wasn't really trying to make any progress.

Though Niles still wouldn't budge, deciding to tease his best friend as he grabbed a cookie himself and put half of it into his mouth, breaking it with his teeth.

"Oh come on, Niles that's not funny," she pouted

He chuckled with his mouth full but as soon as the ice queen walked in, he shut it immediately and almost choked on his cookie by her outfit.

C.C. had walked in wearing her blouse partially open; the valley of her breasts was a steady line as her breasts were pressed together so harshly

"Millions of dollars and he can't get the air conditioner fixed? It's damn near ninety degrees outside." She leaned her hands against the counter in front of Niles, trying to get some coolness from the cold counter-top.

Niles nearly lost his insult when he saw her full breasts again, up close. He quickly shook his head before looking back up to meet her eyes. Oh those ice blue eyes. _This isn't working much better. _"You should be used to it since your father is Satan," he finally said.

CC looked at him suspiciously realizing he wasn't as quick as he normally was. "Took you a bit there. Couldn't think of anything? Niles, are you going soft?"

_Definitely not soft, _he thought before he swallowed hard. "I had a cookie in my mouth," he tried instead.

Fran watched their barbs in amusement before she got up and grabbed the whole box of cookies now that Niles was too involved mocking the socialite.

CC let out her sultry laugh before she shook her head. "Nah, I think you're losing your touch." She walked around to his side of the counter before she looked at what he was preparing in the bowl. Niles closed his eyes momentarily as he breathed in her Chanel #5. It was a smell he'd always believe belonged to her.

"Niles? Niles!"

"Wha- huh?" He quickly came out of his thoughts and looked over at her as she pointed to the crockpot.

"I asked what you were making."

"Oh. It's a chicken dish with plums and chicken broth, carrots and onions," he answered as he stirred the crockpot

"Ew plums?" She grimaced. "That doesn't sound like something that should be with chicken."

"Don't knock it til you try it, Babs," he said with his lopsided grin.

"Does that mean I'm invited to dinner?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Well now I don't know because you insulted my meal. But I guess I can put a bowl on the floor near the door for you," he smirked as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Funny, Benson." And with that she moved around the counter and left the kitchen.

The smell of her perfume lingered in the air and he couldn't help but take in a whiff once

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do _

The next day was Niles' favorite day of the week. His day off. With CC sick at home for the day he figured he had no reason to stay around and decided a trip to the local cafe that he liked to go to_._ It was one of his favorite places to go on his day off. After changing into a pair of khaki's and a blue polo, Niles left the house with the town car and headed to his destination.

Upon arriving, he parked the car and headed inside before sitting down and ordering.

"I'll have a martini on the r-"He completely lost his train of thought when his eyes landed on the back of the head of a tall blond who was being directed to her table.

"Sir?" The waitress asked and Niles quickly looked back up.

"Uh. Oh, a martini on the rocks, please?" His eyes then went right back to the tall blond, waiting for her to turn around

The waitress nodded before she left and Niles watched as the tall blond turned around and was staring at CC Babcock as she ordered herself a drink.

"What is she doing here? She's supposed to be at home sick," he asked himself before the waitress came back with his drink. "Thank you," he nodded with a friendly smile.

He stared at CC for a few more seconds before he got the nerve to get up and walk to her table.

"Well, well, well," he smirked to which CC groaned hearing his baritone voice. "What do we have here?"

"What do you want, Dust mop?" _God he smells good._ She went into her purse to get her Chap-stick before she applied it on her lips.

Niles, once again, found himself staring at her lips as she moistened them up. He came back to reality when she snapped the lid back on. "Now, I think you shouldn't be talking to me like that when your business partner believes you to be home sick."

CC stared at him with daggers in her eyes and he merely smirked at her before sipping his drink.

"If you tell Maxwell I swear. I'll-"

"You'll what?" he dared. "

CC sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do that wouldn't be half as bad as what Maxwell would do to her. Fire her? Work with no pay? She shuddered at the thought.

"I think I'll join you," he smirked before he sat down across from her.

"Why do you wanna sit with me? And what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be scrubbing a toilet?" Niles raised his brows at her and she sighed. "Sorry."

"It's my day off," he finally said before sipping his martini again just as the waitress came and handed CC her iced coffee.

"Are you ready to order something to eat?" She asked her and CC just shook her head.

"No, this will be fine. Thank you." The waitress nodded before leaving.

"Just an iced coffee? You've ran off from working for a day and you're not having alcohol in your system?"

"I don't always need alcohol, Niles." His brows raised when she called him by his first name after such an insult to her. "I just needed to relax and wanted a pick me up."

"Understandable," he nodded before sipping his martini.

"We've just been doing so much for this new play and it's so overwhelming. I needed a break and if I didn't take this I would be working for five weeks straight with no days off. Even _you _get a day off."

He was a bit surprised that she was letting him in on how she was feeling but decided he wouldn't make fun of her for it. For now.

"Did you ask Mr. Sheffield for a day off?"

"Are you kidding?" she scoffed. "He'd give me a lecture on how we 'vowed to be in on this 100 percent and we can't turn our backs on it." She sighed before she picked up her iced coffee and sipping it, now wishing she had scotch in her cup instead.

"You know, Miss Babcock, you have so much money. Why are you even working?"

"I didn't want to live off my mother's money all my life. Surely I'm excited for her to croak so I can get her millions but I wanted to have something of my own. That and I enjoy teasing you every day," she smirked before her heel slipped off her foot and her leg moved forward to rub against his leg teasingly.

Niles swallowed hard to keep himself in check but it only felt like coming undone and out of control even more as CC let out her sultry laugh.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from my charm," he said waggling his brows.

CC laughed genuinely before sipping her coffee again. "I like men to see I work hard for myself and am not just some tall, blond, bimbo with a large chest-"

"and big feet," he added before welcoming a growl from her in return. "But I'm more attracted to the large chest," he smirked to which CC's cheeks grew a shade of red.

"But in all seriousness, Miss Babcock. You're very smart and don't see you as just some tall blond with large breasts."

"You forgot bimbo."

"No I didn't." The smile forming on his lips caused CC to laugh softly.

Without knowing, both were lost in each others eyes until they heard the waitress come over again.

"Can I get you another martini, Sir?"

Niles quickly looked up from CC and had to think a moment what she just asked him. "Oh. Um yes, please. Thank you." The waitress nodded before she left again and Niles returned his attention to CC."So... why do you care so much about what men think about you? Are you wanting to get married one day or something?"

CC played with the straw in her iced coffee for she felt embarrassed by the answer she'd be giving him. "I mean, I'd like to but I can't see it happening. I feel a man would think I'm too much for them. I'm always working and I'm not one of those women that wait on their husband to get home with dinner, wearing an apron with a pie in my hand for dessert."

"Not every man wants that, Miss Babcock. I don't want that, at least." _Wait, did I just hint that I wanted her to be my wife?_

_Did he just hint that he wants me to be his wife? _She shook her head at the crazy thought. "No? I'd think you would what with you doing all the cooking now. You'd want someone else to."

"Miss Babcock, I live to serve," he smirked, intending on it being taken as a double meaning and double meaning is how she took it. "Well good. You can be my and my husband's butler," she smirked to which he chuckled at.

_I'd rather be your husband, _he thought_._

_Now that the weight has lifted _

_Love has surely shifted my way _

_Marry Me_

_Today and every day _

_Marry Me _

_If I ever get the nerve to say _

_Hello in this cafe _

_Say you will _

_Mm-hmm _

_Say you will _

_Mm-hmm _

CC sighed softly as she reached back and rubbed her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah," she groaned "Just have a bit of tension in my neck_._ You know anything about getting knots out of your neck?"

"I know a few tricks," he nodded before sipping his martini, not understand her hint.

"Well... can you help me?" She looked at him as if he was the dumbest man in the world and he nearly choked on his martini realizing what she meant.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. Scoot over," he ordered as he got up from his side of the booth before walking over to her side and sitting down beside her. "Ok, not turn to face the wall."

"And put my hands on them," she purred teasingly to which Niles felt himself stiffen. "Very funny. No free cavity searches. You have to pay. And for you it'll be quite a bit."

"Quite a bit of money I'll have to pay or quite a bit I'll get?" she smirked as she moved her hair to the side to expose her neck to him.

He swallowed hard and decided to ignore her comment before he picked his hands up to place on her neck but pulled back as he questioned himself. _You can do this, Old Man. It's just Babs. _

He finally placed his hands on her shoulders and started to kneed them into her skin. When she let out a soft sigh of pleasure he nearly shuddered in his spot.

_Together can never be close enough for me _  
_ Feel like I am close enough to you _  
_ You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love _  
_ And you're beautiful _  
_ Now that the wait is over _  
_ And love and has finally shown her my way _  
_ Marry me _  
_ Today and every day _  
_ Marry me _  
_ If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe _  
_ Say you will _  
_ Mm-hmm _  
_ Say you will _  
_ Mm-hmm_

"Mm that feels good," sighed as she tipped her head side to side and then forward. "You really know how to touch a woman, Butler Boy."

"I told you I live to serve," he said wiggling his brows. He could see slightly down her blouse as he worked on her shoulders and knew if he didn't stop soon he'd have to walk out of there with a menu in front of his khaki's.

After a couple minutes, Niles removed his hands from her shoulders. "So.. how did that feel?"

"Amazing," she nodded as she moved her hair back and turned her head side to side a couple times. "Wow. It feels so much better. Why hasn't a woman nabbed you yet?"

_I'm waiting for you. _"I just haven't found the right woman yet I guess," he shrugged.

_He's met me. He can cook. Is good with his hands. I wonder what else he's good at_...

"Miss Babcock?"

CC quickly came out of her thoughts before turning to face him. "Huh?

"I was asking you if you wanted another iced coffee."

"Oh. No, Im fine. I actually think I might head out."

"Oh," he said, unable to hide his disappointment. "Well, let me walk you out."

"All right," she nodded with a soft smile before she watched Niles slip out of the booth before he lend her his hand for her to get out as well. She took her money out but was stopped by Niles who put the money down for both of them. He winked with a lopsided grin and CC smiled shyly before they walked out together, each with their hands in their pockets of their slacks.

"Thanks again for that massage. I really needed it," she smiled once she hailed a cab.

"It was my pleasure," he smiled softly before his eyes widened. "I mean- not _pleasure _but it was- well you know, I didn't mind doing it."

CC laughed softly before she nodded. I know what you mean." She slipped into the cab and just as Niles started to walk away and find something to do on his day off, she called for him. "Hey, Niles."

He turned around with a raised brow. "Yes?"

"You say you live to serve... so can you help me fix something at my house?"

He cocked a brow at her. "On my day off?"

"Please? I'll make you something to eat while you do it."

"You? Cooking? I don't know if I trust that."

"Fine, never mind." She started to roll the window up when he stopped her with his voice.

"Wait. I'll do it. But if you poison me, I tell Mr Sheffield you played hookie," he smirked.

"Deal," she smiled before she opened the door and he got inside.

The ride to her penthouse was a very awkward silence and by the time they reached her address he realized he never asked her what it was he was fixing. She got out after him and he lent her a hand before they started to walk into the building and to the elevator.

"So what is it exactly that I'm fixing?" he asked once they stepped off the elevator and to her apartment door.

"My stereo," she said as she stuck her keys into the keyhole. "It just stopped working yesterday."

"Too many sappy single songs played?" he smirked before he walked inside with her. He realized he had never seen her apartment before and it definitely looked like a place she'd live. It was very solid simple colors of black and white and there were hardly any pictures on the walls or on the tables. He never realized how alone she was.

"Why don't you go check it out and I'll make you something, all right?" He nodded his head and after she pointed him to where the stereo was and watched as he walked off while she looked in her freezer for something to make.

Niles looked at the stereo for a good twenty minutes before CC brought him a turkey and swiss cheese with honey mustard sandwich. "Here you go."

Niles took it from her and checked it out before realizing what kind it was. "This is my favorite. How'd you know?"

"I've seen you making it for yourself a few times."

He looked up at her and realized she must have watched him a few times as well. "Thank you," he smiled softly before he took a bite. "It's delicious," he nodded with his mouth half full.

She laughed softly with a nod. "Good. Now do you know what's wrong with my stereo. I think I've got it," he nodded before he put down his sandwich and turned on the stereo as music started to flow through.

"How did you do that?" she asked in surprise.

"I told you I live to serve," he grinned. "But there's something I want for fixing this."

CC raised her brow as she eyed him suspiciously. "What?"

"Dance with me," she said simply and CC smiled warmly as she thought a moment before she nodded. "All right." She nervously walked into his arms and together they danced.

_Promise me _  
_ You'll always be _  
_ Happy by my side _  
_ I promise to _  
_ Sing to you _  
_ When all the music dies_

As the song died down, they stayed in each others arms and CC no longer felt nervous around him. Instead, she slowly pulled back and their eyes met. She couldn't help notice the way they fit so perfectly in each others arms and the way his eyes were the same soft blue as her own.

_What is she thinking? Do I have a pimple? Is there a honey mustard in my teeth? _He ran his tongue over his closed mouth before he realized he was clear.

"Niles..." she started. "Do you... find me attractive?"

Niles felt his heart fall to his stomach. _Attractive? You're the most beautiful, sexy, gorgeous woman I've ever laid eyes on. I would make love to you all night every night if I were to be so lucky. "_What do you mean by 'attractive?'"

"Has it been that long since you've had to talk to a woman, Rochester?" she smirked though inside she thought this was his way of saying he really didn't see her as a good looking woman.

"No, I just. I mean. Well you've never asked me that before. It's new to me. But... if I'm being honest..." he scratched the top of his head as he tried to buy himself time before he sighed and let his hand drop. "Yes." He moved his hands to her waist to pull her closer. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. But I don't know why you'd believe me after all the names I've called you."

CC smiled warmly before she placed her hands around his neck. "Really? What made you change your mind?" she asked curiously.

"I never did," he answered simply and the look in her eyes couldn't keep him away much longer. He leaned in and softly captured her lips with his.

The kiss was soft at first but after a few minutes it grew passionate as CC ran her fingers up and through Niles' thick dirty blond hair and Niles pulled her closer by her wide hips that he might have made fun of over the years, but in reality he dreamed of holding onto them as she rode him to ecstasy.

CC must have read his mind because when they pulled back she started to toy with his buttons on his polo. "What- what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking your shirt off. I want to see if you really live to serve." She then reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, gasping softly at his broad chest._ How could he hide a chest like this under those suits and ties?_

Niles watched her with a smirk as she took in his chest. "Like what you see so far?" he asked with a smirk before he returned his hands to her waist as she ran her hands down his chest and he sucked in his breath from the soft contact.

"Niles..." She ripped her eyes from his chest and looked up at him. "Take me," she whispered.

A bright smile spread across Niles' face as he reached for her blouse and pulled it up and over her head to expose her lacy nude colored bra. Her breasts looked as if they were poured into her bra. He grabbed her hips before he dipped his head and started to kiss around the top of her breasts.

"Oh God," she moaned as she moved her hands to the top of his head as she felt her core start to throb.

Niles then moved his lips lower to her stomach and CC instantly sucked her stomach in not only from the contact but from her self consciousness coming through. She was normally never self-conscious but for some reason with Niles she wanted to look perfect.

"Niles, please. I can't take much longer. Take me."

"With pleasure, my love," he smirked before he grabbed her slacks before he pulled them down.

Before either of them knew what hit them they were both completely naked and wrestling on the floor with their lips pressed to each others.

"Niles, please," she panted as she was under him and his lips trailed down her neck to her chest.

He slowly picked his head up and smirked at her. "God, I love hearing you beg," he smirked before he reached between them for his hard cock but CC surprised him by turning him over onto his back quickly and standing up before she ran into the bedroom nd leaned her hands against the wall with her ass out for him.

Niles ran after her and stopped dead in his tracks before he swallowed hard at the view before him. "My god you're fucking gorgeous."

"I did mention having my hands against the wall when you were giving my my massage," she smirked as he looked behind her at him.

Niles growled with a smirk before he nearly charged at her before he wrapped his arms around her waist and thrust inside her.

"Oh fuck," she moaned as she pressed her ass forward and back as he placed one hand on the wall next to hers and the other still around her waist to hold her steady for him while his lips assaulted her neck."Oh yes, Niles. Harder. Oh God, harder!" she screamed and Niles moaned loudly as he did as she asked.

"Shit, you're so tight," he groaned as his hips went forward and back into the blond socialite. "My God, you're gorgeous," he whispered into her ear and she shuddered at his breath against her ear.

"Niles, I'm gonna cum," she struggled to say.

"Not yet..." he groaned as he went faster. "Almost there... Uhh uhhh.."

They both screamed in unison as they came hard, going over the edge together.

Niles grabbed her around the waist when he realized she was faint and would surely fall if he didn't hold onto her.

He spun her around and pressed her against the wall before he looked into her eyes with a soft smile.

CC smiled back at him softly before she wrapped her arms around his neck. "That was incredibly."

"No. _You _are incredible. He then sighed softly, his eyes on his shoes and CC placed her hand on his chin to lift it.

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly as she watched his eyes.

"I love you," he blurted out.

CC's eyes widened at his confession and just when Niles was about to back out and say he was kidding when a soft smile spread across her face. "I love you too."

Niles grinned brightly hearing her say it back and he pressed his lips to hers for a passionate kiss. "Marry me," he said as soon as he pulled back from the kiss.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Marry me. You love me. I love you. We're not getting any younger-"

"Watch it, Dust Mop"

He chuckled softly as he put his hands up in defense. "Sorry. You know what I mean. Please? I- I know I'm not rich and I don't even have a ring to give you but-" He slowly got down on one knee and took her hand in his. "CC Babcock, will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife?"

CC felt something she hadn't felt in years. Tears. Welling up in her eyes. She bent down and captured his face in her hands. "Yes," she nodded with a bright smile. "Yes, I'll marry you."

_ And marry me _  
_ Today and everyday _  
_ Marry me _  
_ If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe _  
_ Say you will _  
_ Mm-hmm _  
_ Say you will _  
_ Marry me _  
_ Mm-hmm_


End file.
